cookierunfandomcom-20200222-history
Yogurt Cream Cookie/OvenBreak
}} Yogurt Cream Cookie is an Epic Cookie released on July 29, 2019, alongside his Pet, Magic Lamp. He summons various magical spirits to aid him during his runs. Skill Tap the Slide button while the gauge charges to choose a magical spirit to summon for aid. Once the gauge is fully charged, a magical spirit corresponding to the chosen color will come to assist. The Red Spirit destroys obstacles in front of the Cookie and creates Yogurt Cream Jellies. The Blue Spirit gives the Cookie a ride on a conjured carpet that provides Speed Points. The Green Spirit cooks Yogurt Cream Jellies and tosses them to the Cookie. The magical spirits can only be used once per cycle. The cycle will reset once all 3 magical spirits have been summoned. Level Up for more points per Yogurt Cream Jellies and bonus Speed Points. Magic Candy When a magical spirit dissipates, they leave behind an Enchanted Gift Jelly. The stronger the enchanted power, the more points earned from Enchanted Gift Jellies. Story Beyond the vast oceans and across the Yogurt Dunes lies the magnificent city of Yogurca, home of Yogurt Cream Cookie! Always adorned with savory and nutritious yogurt cream, this youngest member of a merchant family grew up without worrying about chores or challenges. Why toil about when magical spirits can do things for you! But you can count on one thing that'll catch his interest: collecting all sorts of Treasures! Adventurer Cookie even mistook this vast collection as the fabled Treasure Island! Despite already having a grand collection, he still desires to find something even rarer and more fascinating. Is it possible there is something that is more valuable than any Treasure in the world? (Chic Traveler) Such fashionable winter gear had never been seen in the desert city before, and now everyone is wearing them! Has Yogurt Cream Cookie started a trend? Strategy Statistics Loading Messages New * I must learn this Treasure's secrets! General * I need something...magical! * Come visit anytime! * But it was time for a nap... * Tired? Here, you can ride my flying carpet. * I need something...unique! * I must learn this Treasure's secrets! * I need something...fresh! * Bear Jellies again...? Tired * Lobby Daily Gift * Want a present? "Hi!" **yawn* Oh, hello there. *Hm, I didn't do anything today... Like *Hmm...? Are you bored, too? *When did we become friends? Talk *Jellies? I've tried quite a few. *What Treasure rumors will I learn of today? *I've heard legends of a great Treasure... *A living Treasure? No thanks. Gift * Perfect! I was craving for this earlier. (Given Organic Yogurt) * I guess I can make room to display this... (Neutral) * I'd rather not open this... (Given Ancient Cookie Chest) Chic Traveler equipped General * Tired * Relationship Chart * Alchemist Cookie: A tome for a favor, how about it? * Adventurer Cookie: You can always bring me wonderful Treasures. * Pilot Cookie: His butterscotch is quite exquisite. * Roguefort Cookie: My jewels...STOLEN!? Updates Trivia * Due to the nature of how double jumps are reset, if Yogurt Cream Cookie summons one of his magic spirits while in the air, even if he has already used all of his jumps, he will be able to jump two more times. * Yogurt Cream Cookie's response to the Royal Golden Dough was "Royal Golden Dough! A dream come true!"